


A Good Man in a Storm

by axdorkxable



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axdorkxable/pseuds/axdorkxable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arizona was a good man in a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Man in a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Good Man in a Storm
> 
> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A Good Man in a Storm**

"_Squeeze my hand, squeeze my hand…tight, tight, tight. Come on," Callie grinned. "Oh, wow! You're strong."_

_I grinned, sending her a silent 'thank you'. She smiled, which immediately turned to a frown as she looked past me. I frowned myself, before looking back. There was a man, leaning against the doorway. But that wasn't what I was worried about; he had a gun. My heart stopped._

"_There are only children here," I said, moving myself so I could use my body as a shield to protect Ruby. The little girl whimpered at my movement, and I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. "There are only children."_

"_They shot me," the man said._

_I could only repeat the words I had said earlier, my heart pounding out of my chest. "Their only children, only children."_

_Callie stood up slowly, and my heart stopped. _Callie, don't_, I pleaded, hoping somehow she could read my mind. _

"_Mr….Um?"_

"_Clark. Gary Clark."_

_Callie moved slowly around the bed, and the only thing I could do was repeating the sentence and pray Clark wouldn't shoot._

"_Mr. Clark," Callie spoke. "Here are some bandages." I heard some rustling as Callie picked up some gauze packages. I heard some shuffling; Callie was moving. "Press them to the wound, it will stop the bleeding."_

"_I want my mommy!" Ruby cried beneath me. I cried with her, but ran a soothing hand down her back. _Callie, please.

"_Okay," Callie spoke again. "Take them and go."_

_For a moment, there was only silence. I couldn't hear my heart beating, I couldn't hear Ruby crying beneath me. I could only hear the heavy breathing of Mr. Clark and Callie's broken breathing._

"_I'm sorry."_

_There was a click, and a deafening bang._

"Callie!" Arizona screamed. Her heat racing, her breathing heavy, her eyes wild, Arizona began to cry. "No, no, no!"

"Ari!" A voice called. "Ari!" The voice called again, accompanied by someone shaking her shoulder. "Arizona Robbins look at me!"

Arizona's head snapped up, finding herself face to face with the one person who died. "Calliope?"

The ghost Callie gave her a small smile. "That's it, come back to me hun."

"But…but you're dead."

"Baby, no. I'm right here."

Arizona whimpered at shook her head. "He-he shot you!"

The ghost Callie grabbed Arizona's hand - so soft, warm - and put it against her chest. Beneath Arizona's hand, she felt the _thump, thump _of a heart beat. "I didn't die, baby. I'm okay. He left baby, remember? After I gave him the bandages, he left."

Memories flooded back to her, and her eyes welled up with tears. With a sob, she launched herself at Callie - the _real_ Calliope, not a ghost. She buried her nose in Callie's shoulder, breathing in the woman's unique sent. Callie wrapped her arms around the blonde, meshing their bodies together.

"I'm here, I'm here."

Arizona cried into her shoulder until her sobs became sniffles, which became light breathing as she calmed down. When she was sure the blonde was calm enough, Callie moved so she could look her in the eye.

"Remember when you stood up to my dad?" Arizona bit her lip and nodded. "He told me what you said. And you, Arizona Robbins, are a good man in a storm."

Arizona shook her head. "No I'm not, I couldn't protect you."

Callie cupped her cheek. "You covered Ruby. You ordered him away because there were only children down there, _your_ children. You _are_ a good man in a storm."

Arizona hiccupped. "Yeah?"

Callie gave her a small chuckle. "Yeah."

Arizona hiccupped again, before moving to curl back into Callie's waiting embrace. "Don't leave me."

"Never," Callie promised, burying her nose in Arizona's blonde tresses.

"Marry me."

Callie's breath hitched. "What?"

"Marry me," Arizona repeated. "I can't lose you again."

Callie buried her nose in Arizona's hair again, grinning. "Only if you promise me something."

"Anything."

"You are helping to pop out those ten kids you wanted."

Arizona laughed; a full-on laugh that Callie hasn't heard in weeks. When she managed to calm down to just giggles, she pulled away to kiss Callie softly, pouring all her love - and apology - into the kiss. "I love you."

Callie grinned. "I love you too."


End file.
